Recovery
by dreamrogue
Summary: After Spain gets in an accident, Romano is the one who needs the most to heal.Oneshot


Romano didn't understand what was happening. Everything seemed to happen in a blur. He and Spain had been walking down the road, Romano deep in his thoughts, when Spain grabbed his arm and whipped him into the grass. Then he saw the car. Then he saw Spain roll across the windshield. Then he couldn't see anything. Romano tried to stand, but his knees gave out and he collapsed. Crawling into the street , he grabbed Spain's hand. It was still warm. Tears blurred his vision, but he could faintly see the outline of his friend. Then, things went dark. Holding his lovers hand, Romano passed out.

Romano woke to flashing red and blue lights. He recognized them, ambulance lights. Romano looked around after his sight cleared, and saw paramedics lifting someone into the ambulance. _Spain._ Romano began to stand up, but someone grabbed his hand.

"Romano? Are you hurt anywhere?" It was Romano's brother, Italy. His eyes were filled with worry and distress. Romano gripped Italy's arm.

"Spain. Is he okay? I need to see Spain. Now." Romano said in a hushed voice. He attempted to stand, which Italy helped him up. Romano took a step towards the ambulance. A paramedic jogged over to the two. Romano grabbed Italy's hand.

" Are you feeling alright? Can you tell me what happened here. I understand there was a car accident, but is there anything I'm missing?" The doctor asked.

"Is Spain okay. He is alive right? Please tell me he's okay. Dammit, I need to see him." Romano said. The paramedic sighed. Romano flinched, _Spain can't die. He just couldn't._

" Your friend is doing alright. He is in a stable condition. They're taking him to the hospital now." Romano unclenched his fist slightly. _Spain was alive. _

"What about the bastard who hit him. Where is he? I swear I will fucking kill him!" Romano shouted. Italy wrapped his arms around him.

"Fratello, I promise the person who hit you two is in custody. She hadn't been paying attention to the road and will certainly serve time. Right now, you need to tell the officer waiting nearby the details." Italy said, releasing his brother. The paramedic waved the the police officer over.

"So far, what we know are that a identified driver hit the two of you when you were walking down the street. Why were you out walking at night, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Spain likes late night walks. And what do you mean she hit both of us? Spain...he... he swung me out of the way of the car. And.." Romano recalled, beginning to tear up again. "He went over the roof of the car. I crawled over to him and then...I think... I passed out." Romano had to stop, fully crying now.

"That was when the owner of the house behind you must have called 911. We called your brother and when he showed up you woke up shortly after." The officer said. "Well, I understand you want to visit him now, so I'll let you go." The police officer left as well as the paramedic and Italy and Romano were alone.

"Vene... Can we go see Spain now? I'm..." Romano started, but Italy nodded as he spoke.

"Yes, my car is parked over there. I'm sure you're worried." Italy smiled. Romano misread Italy's sympathetic smile as a cruel one.

"Damn right I'm worried! My boyfriend just got hit by a car!" Romano yelled. Italy blinked a few times, surprised by the sudden outburst. The two walked across the street and got into Italy's car.

The ride was short and silent, with Romano looking out the window. It was nearly 3 AM, so the roads were mostly clear. Italy paid close attention to the road, reminded of the effects of distracted driving. When they got to the hospital, Italy let Romano out at the door. Romano almost sprinted inside and arrived at the front desk, breathing heavily.

"I need to see Antonio Fernandez Carriedo." Romano stated. The receptionist gave him the room number and Romano hurried down the hall.

Upon reaching the correct room, Romano's heart beat sped up. He looked into the room and gasped. The shock of seeing his lover in a hospital bed was overwhelming. Spain was laying back, staring at the ceiling. He had a brace around his neck as well as a wrap around his head, his dark hair poking out.

"Sp-pain? You..." Romano whispered. Spain looked up.

"Romano? Is that you?" Spain's eyes widened and his mouth hung open slightly. He extended a bandaged arm toward Romano. That snapped Romano out of shock and he rushed into the room.

"Spain! I'm so sorry. It shouldn't have been you. It should have been me. I deserve it. I'm so damn sorry. Are you in pain? It's all my fault." Romano spat out apologies to fast for Spain to understand. Spain pulled Romano's head to his chest and stroked his hair.

"Roma, its okay. I'm okay. Its not your fault." Romano sniffed and looked at Spain through teary eyes. Spain rubbed his back and Romano began to cry again.

"Why did you have to get hit? Why did you push me out of the way? It shouldn't have been you." Romano whimpered. Spain did not know how to respond. If Romano had been hit by the car, Spain would have been worse than he was right now. Spain's heart beat monitor speed up a bit.

"Romano, don't say things like that. Don't ever think like that." Spain said seriously, looking Romano is his blurry eyes. Romano buried his head in Spain's bed sheets, sobbing.

"No, you should have left me in the way, you idiot. I deserve it. Not you." Romano said, voice muffled. He felt Spain touch his chin and he looked up. Spain was crying as well.

"Stop, Romano, stop! I love you and I don't want anything to ever happen to you. Do you hear me? I don't ever want to see you get hurt." Spain cried. He pulled Romano up onto his bed with him. The two held each other in their arms until a nurse walked in.

"Pardon me, but Mr. Carrideo, They need you in surgery. I'm sorry but your visitor will have to leave for now." Spain nodded. Romano hugged closer to Spain.

"Roma, You're gonna have to leave now. You should go home with Italy and get some rest. I'll be fine once this is over." Spain murmured to Romano. Romano looked up at him.

"I-I'll go find Veneciano now. Please..." Romano didn't know how to finish. He wanted to ask Spain not to die, but couldn't find a way to say it. Spain smiled, he understood. Spain was the only one who understood.

"Take care of yourself Romano. Remember, I love you." Spain called to Romano. His eyes began to water up again.

"I.. I love you too." Romano mumbled, peeking his head back into the room. Spain smiled and blew him a kiss.

As Romano walked down the cool hall to the waiting room, he realized how much he meant to Spain. Even at his worst, Spain still tolerated Romano._ Spain would die for Romano. _Romano leaned against the wall. "Dammit, Spain! Why did this happen? Why?" Romano closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He needed to calm down before he got sick. Just then, Italy turned this corner.

"Romano! Are you okay?" Italy asked, panicking. He squeezed Romano's upper arms. Romano nodded. "Um, How's Spain?" Romano took a shaky breathe.

"They're taking him to surgery now. He's in a stable condition, but he will have to spend a few weeks in the hospital." Romano stated.

"Fratello, let's go home now and get some rest. We'll come back later, around noon or so. It's five in the morning right now. And you haven't gotten any sleep." Italy said. They walked out to the car and Romano got into the back seat to sleep. Italy had been able to doze off in the waiting room, so he wasn't too tired. When they got home, Romano changed his clothes, lay down on the couch and went back to sleep. Italy made a phone call to Germany and the he, too, took a nap.

Romano woke up at nearly eleven when Italy offered him some food. After their lunch, Italy suggested calling the hospital to check up on Spain and see if it was appropriate to visit now. After the call, Romano drove himself to the hospital. He checked into the desk and walked to Spain's room. Only a few feet away though, he was stopped by a doctor.

"Hello, Lovino, Mr. Carriedo was hoping you'd come back. It seems as though he is going to make a full recovery. We've seen many like your friend here. Accidents occur all the time. Of course its always scary for something like this to happen." The doctor continued speaking, but all Romano wanted was to see his boyfriend. The doctor finished talking and walked off once Romano nodded. He wanted to go in the room and see Spain again, but was embarrassed of what went on last time. And that nurse walked in on them laying together! Romano cringed at the memory. Of course, it all seemed distant now, like a dream. Romano listened in the room he heard Spain talking. To who? No, he wasn't talking, he was singing, quietly. Romano stepped into the room and Spain spotted him.

"Romano! You're here! Are you feeling better?" Spain grinned, finally looking like himself again. Romano smiled back.

Over the next two weeks, Romano visited Spain everyday. The two were closing than ever. They had been dating for a while now, but now everything felt... right. Then, a few days before he thought Spain was released, Romano lay on the living room floor. Italy had left to go to Germany's house and Romano was bored. Suddenly, the was a pounding on the door. Mail? Or maybe Italy had forgotten something. Romano stood and unlocked the door. Standing there was Spain.

"Spain?" Romano sputtered "But you aren't supposed to be out yet." Spain beamed.

"Surprise, Romano! Italy brought me home. I'm finally home!" Spain wrapped Romano up in a big bear hug. Romano laughed and the two collapsed on the floor together. They lay on the carpet, facing each other. Spain cupped Romano's face and smiled. " Oh, Roma, I'm so happy to be home with you again. I really do love you." Romano's face reddened.

"I love you, too, you bastard. Let's never let anything like this happen again." Spain buried his face in Romano's shoulder. Romano hugged Spain's head close. The two lay together on the floor until the fell asleep, exhausted over the last weeks. But it was all over now. Everything was right again.

**Alright, this is my first fanfic. I hope you guys like it! I actually started it as just a paragraph, but then I kept writing and decided to finish it.** **Love if you'd leave reviews! Thanks 3**


End file.
